


An interesting composition

by Damian422



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, M/M, Porn, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian422/pseuds/Damian422
Summary: Artists fuck better because they can turn sex into art, mattresses become canvases where we can paint our love into someone with bodies and of course, stick a whole paint brush up your ass.After showing that post to my boyfriend, while we laughed at it, I joked that this would work with KrisHo (my bf and I are huge exo-ls) and he suggested TaoHun as well. So here it is a foursome involving both pairs. Here's to you babe.Suho is an art TA with a crush on one of his students. He is left in charge of a figure painting workshop where Sehun is the nude model. Only Sehun's boyfriend, Tao and his friend/Suho's crush, Kris, show up. Since it's only the four of them, professionalism can suck it.This is really just porn with an intro.





	An interesting composition

Joonmyun waited in the art room for the 6 o'clock model to show up for the workshop. He set up the mattress and sheets in the center and arranged a circle of canvas stands with freshly stretched canvases already on them. A man came in, wearing only a tank top, basketball shorts and flip flops.

"Are you the model? Oh Sehun right?" asked Joonmyun.

"Do guys as handsome as me come in otherwise?" replied the tall, skinny guy with wide shoulders.

"I've seen handsomer" Joonmyun turned away from the eye-rolling youth to organize papers on the professor's desk. Professor Choi Seunghyun, Top as the students call him, had left Joonmyun in charge of the workshop just so he could attend an art gallery opening.

Sehun stripped down and got on the mattress. "I can pose anyway I want right?"

"Yes, you do get to pose anyway you want. We'll do about four hours and then a critique"

"Would I have to pose the whole time?"

"preferably yes, but once everyone has at least the basic outline of your form, you can leave with the amount you earned if you want"

"Sweet" Sehun sprawled out in all his naked glory.

"Now this is a good reason to come to class" a man said, coming in. He was chinese, tan skinned and carrying a six pack of beer. 

"Maybe after I get paid we can put this mattress to use~" Sehun winked, getting up to kiss the man.

"Who is this?" demanded Joonmyun, he was told only art students would attend and he's never seen this man before.

"Hey Suho, hope you don't mind if I brought a friend, I almost didn't believe him when he said his boyfriend was modeling for us" Another chinese guy came in, referring to Joonmyun by his nickname given to him by the students.

"Oh, it's fine Kris, I just thought Sehun invited him here." Joonmyun smiled nervously. He knew it was unprofessional to develop a crush on a student in one of the classes he's helping teach but Joonmyun's always been a sucker for tall athletic guys, especially foreign ones.

"Ah babe, not yet~"

Suso was dragged to of his daze and turned his head to Sehun and the other guy making out on the mattress.

"This isn't a porn shoot, you're not supposed to interact with them" Joonmyun scolded him.

"Fine, just wait till I'm paid then Panda" Sehun gave a peck on his boyfriend's lips.

The man pouted but got up "alright", he walked over to the canvases and Kris gave him some supplies.

Junmyeon waited for another ten minutes for other people to show up. When no one else came, Joonmyun began explaining what was going to happen at this workshop. "...and I'll be watching you work in case you need help. Any questions?... no? then let's start"

Sehun leaned back with his left hand on his hip, his left knee bent and his right arm out, "paint me like one of your french girls"

Kris's friend snickered but Joonmyun rolled his eyes, he's heard that joke over a hundred times.

Sehun changed so that he was on his stomach with his legs spread out, his ass facing the trio. "I figured Tao would appreciate this view better~" he teased

Joonmyun had to admit, Sehun had a nice ass.

"As if I didn't like your front~" Tao flirted

"Can you guys take this seriously please"

"Alright, but I'll stay like this. Wait would it be more artistic if I put a paintbrush up my ass?"

"That'd be an interesting composition" said Kris.

"Just know, you're only getting paid for the amount of time painting your portrait" Joonmyun sighed

Tao grabbed a long paintbrush and some lube from his bag. He stretched Sehun's hole with only one finger before shoving the brush handle in.

Joonmyun was trying not to look, blushing a light pink, only getting redder when Sehun let out a moan.

Tao backed away from him "how does it feel?"

"Could be thicker but it's not bad"

As Tao and Kris were painting, Joonmyun began to think. Artists are exposed to nudity on the regular so of course he and Kris are immune to it, Tao however. How could he handle everyone seeing his boyfriend like this, even pleasure him in front of an audience? Is he like Kris and himself? his skills don't show it though. It looks like an elementary school kid painted that. How does Kris know him? Even for an artist, watching your friend finger his boyfriend should still be...are they...? he should focus on the task at hand. "Tao, try not to use such a bold black outline, try just using the colors broken up into shapes to make the forms"

Tao looked back at him "huh?"

"He means instead of just an outline, paint the colors as you see them, like see how it's darker underneath Sehun's ass than the top of the cheek. Just paint according to the different shades" said Kris, pointing with his brush.

"umm okay I think I understand what you're saying" tao tried to follow the advice given to him.

Joonmyun figured it wouldn't hurt to at least ask how they know each other. "So uh, How do you guys even know each other?"

Kris turned to Joonmyun, "we're on the basketball team"

Tao nodded "yeah and we go clubbing together sometimes"

"Oh I see..."

"You should join us sometime, I'm sure somebody would like that" Sehun piped up

"haha as if Suho would wanna hang with a bunch of students outside of class" Kris nervously laughed.

Junmyeon shrugged "I'm not that much older than you guys so it wouldn't be too bad"

"Really~?" Tao smirked "so dating a student wouldn't be an issue for you?"

Kris glared at Tao but Junmyeon didn't notice, "huh? no I guess, why though?"

Tao smiled "just asking for a friend~"

The two went back to their art. Junmyeon began thinking about what would happen if he started hanging out with them outside of class. It wasn't illegal for a TA to spend time with students outside of class...neither was having relationships with them...though it would be a bit unprofessional...not that his employers had to know...what was he thinking.

"Are you guys done yet? this is kinda boring"

"Relax Hun, I'll be pounding your cute ass in a bit, Just let me finish your left cheek"

Joonmyun was surprised at that "uhh"

"They're not usually like this" Kris whispered to him

"Then why-''

"Probably shouldn't ask" Kris interrupted

"I see..."

"Nobody's coming in after this right?" Tao asked

"No, I'm going to be closing up. Don't tell me you're really gonna-" 

"You can join us if you want, Kris is always turning us down for threesomes, but maybe you won't~" Tao took off his shirt and grabbed Junmyeon by the hips, pulling him closer.

"Uhhh" Joonmyun blushed

"We'll even wash the sheets for you, we just wanna show you a good time" Sehun walked around up behind Joonmyun, hugging him around the waist "hope the room is soundproof~" he kissed the back of Joonmyun's neck.

Kris pulled Joonmyun away from them possessively "Knock it off you two!"

Tao laid Sehun onto the bed and got between his legs to lick up and down his shaft.

"aaah c'mon it'll be fun ah even as a foursome~ Please hyungs, come fuck us, mmmm, no one will know~" Sehun bit his lip and gripped Tao's hair.

Tao moved the paintbrush in and out of Sehun and even added his fingers with it.

Joonmyun was blushing, both from Kris' arm around his shoulder and from how Tao and Sehun were turning him on. "I..."

"I'll get them to leave if you want" Kris looked both worried and embarrassed. 

Joonmyun felt this was probably a bad idea but decided to do it anyway "...It's fine I guess...I mean, those are my sheets anyway...and it's not like we'd get caught...but if you wanna leave then-" 

Kris interrupted Joonmyun by kissing him and then pulling away "I uhh actually kinda like you"

"R-really?" Junmyeon looked up at him shocked

Sehun's moaning caught their attention. Sehun was on his hands and knees. Tao had just removed the brush and replaced it with his dick.

"C'mon get naked already"

Joonmyun walked over, shedding off his clothes as he got closer to the pair "You heard them Kris" he smiled back at him.

Kris followed suit as Sehun took Joonmyun's cock into his mouth, earning Joonmyun's hand in his hair in the process. Tao passed him the lube as he thrusted into Sehun.

Joonmyun leaned his head back on Kris' shoulder and long, slick, calloused fingers stretched him open as another large hand groped a butt cheek. Joonmyun moaned wantonly, spreading his legs wider and gripped kris' thigh with his free hand. The taller man kissed and sucked on Joonmyun's neck, his hand going from butt cheek to across Joonmyun's chest. 

"He ah likes it when you pull his hair" said Tao, referring to Sehun who was deep-throating Joonmyun. He did so and Sehun's moans increased, sending more vibrations up his cock.

"Oh fuck~" Joonmyun moaned, leaning forward in pleasure. Tao pulled him into a kiss, his tongue taking Joonmyun's mind off the stretch of Kris' cock entering him. It was even bigger than he imagined.

Sehun stopped sucking off Joonmyun and pushed Tao away to lay on his back for easier access. Once Tao re-entered Sehun, the four resumed. Kris' movements made Joonmyun involuntary fuck Sehun's mouth and it only added to the experience. Joonmyun used his hand on Sehun's dick and Sehun moaned as Joonmyun's balls hit his face repeatedly.

Joonmyun was just swimming in a sea of pleasure, more than he had ever experienced in his life. He had a thick cock in his ass, a longer one in his hand, a skilled mouth around his dick and an eager tongue rubbing against his own every once in a while. He was a moaning mess, he couldn't even think of anything besides how great it feels to be in this tangle of bodies. It was if time around them stood still and all Junmyeon wanted for the moment to never end. "you look so fucking sexy right now Ho" Kris whispered dirtily in his ear "and you're so tight~ I could fuck your ass 24/7. Maybe Tao and Sehun should try it, you'd like that wouldn't you? being whored around the three of us~" Junmyeon didn't know he had a dirty talk kink but he was loving it. 

"Ah yes aah fill me up~ so so good~ ahh I want you to fuck me till I-I can't walk!" Joonmyun was surprised he could still speak.

Sehun moaned loudly as he came, white spurts landing on his chest and Joonmyun's chin. Tao licked it off and kissed Joonmyun again, making sure he got a good taste. Tao pulled out and away, he stroke his cock, precum flowing from the tip. Kris leaned Joonmyun back so that he was riding him reverse cowgirl. Sehun laid there, his own cum still on his torso as he waited for Tao's to mix with it. 

"Sehun aaah!" Tao came on both Joonmyun and Sehun before laying next to his boyfriend, kissing him. They turned to cheer on the remaining pair as Joonmyunn rode Kris, who thrusted up every time he came down.

"C'mon hyung make him cum on us!" encouraged Sehun, getting on top of Tao

"mmm next time we should definitely try double penetration" Tao bit his lip and stared hungrily at Junmyeon's hole getting abused. 

"look at you, you just came and yet you're still horny~" Sehun kissed his boyfriend and teased Tao's oversensitive rim with his finger.

Tao looked back at Sehun "mmm who can blame me~?"

Tao and Sehun made out as Kris fucked Joonmyun.

Kris jerked him off as he fucked him into the mattress "I aah wanted to do this for so long~ I jerked off imagining you in ahh all sorts of positions~"

"Oh fuck me too, you and your big fat cock~"

"mmm so close~ gonna cum in that sweet ass"

"Yes cum in me~ I aah wanna feel it drip down my legs"

"So fucking hot~"

Joonmyun and Kris came at the same time before collapsing on the bed. Tao and Sehun were rubbing their dicks together and soon joining Kris and Joonmyun in post-coital bliss. They laid there for a bit before Joonmyun got up on wobbly legs with cum coming down his thigh to get something to clean each other off with.

After cleaning everything up and getting dressed, Sehun took his money and left with Tao, who made sure to get Joonmyun's number.

Joonmyun was stuffing his cum-stained sheets into a duffel bag with Kris standing behind him, his hands in his jeans pockets. "So uhh is this a one time thing?" Kris asked.

Joonmyun looked back at him and stood up, "what do you mean?"

Kris blushed "well I meant it when I said I liked you so..."

Joonmyun smiled and walked over to pull him down into a quick kiss "I'm sure there are no rules against TAs dating college students"

"Good, even if there were, I'd be willing to help you break them" The taller man smiled.

And they lived happily ever after until Kris left.


End file.
